


Tā nu paliek trīs

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Gals un sākums. Harijs ir daudz ko pazaudējis savā ceļojumā, taču, iespējams, daudz ko arī ieguvis. Īss stāsts tūlīt pēc kara beigām, un pirms ceļojuma, kas tam sekos.





	Tā nu paliek trīs

**Author's Note:**

> Autors myenzie  
> Oriģināls http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/myenzie/TTR01.html  
> Translated from english

Tā nu paliek trīs

_M_ _īlestība nekad nebeidzas, pravietošana beigsies, valodas apklusīs, atziņa izbeigsies  Jo nepilnīga ir mūsu atziņa un nepilnīga mūsu pravietošana   Bet, kad nāks pilnība, tad beigsies, kas bija nepilnīgs   Kad biju bērns, es runāju kā bērns, man bija bērna tieksmes un bērna prāts, bet, kad kļuvu vīrs, tad atmetu bērna dabu   Mēs tagad visu redzam mīklaini, kā spogulī, bet tad vaigu vaigā; tagad es atzīstu tik pa daļai, bet tad atzīšu pilnīgi, kā es pats esmu atzīts  
                                           1. vēstule Korintiešiem, 13:8-12_

 

Harijs teleportējās uz Cūkkārpu, tikai nedaudz ārpus milzīgo spārnaino vepru sargātajiem galvenajiem vārtiem. Tur viņš apstājās, lai brīdi iegrimtu pārdomās.

Kaut arī šim būtu vajadzējis būt prieka pilnam brīdim, prieku savā sirdī viņš tomēr nejuta. Voldemorts bija miris, visa burvju pasaule līksmoja, un Ronam ar Hermioni no tiesas būtu vajadzējis atrasties viņam blakus. Kur viņi arī atrastos, ja ne viens mazs sīkums. Abi divi bija miruši.

Kaut kā viņi bija izdzīvojuši to visu – karu, mežonīgo dzīšanos pakaļ horkrustiem, to iznīcināšanu, tikai lai kristu kādā nāvēžu sarīkotā slēpnī, kurā Harijs izdzīvoja. Harijs bija skumis pēc viņiem, taču turpinājis pildīt savu uzdevumu, jo apzinājās, ka citas iespējas nav. Tikai pirms dažām stundām viņam bija izdevies vispirms nogalināt Voldemorta lielo čūsku Nagini, un pēc tam arī pašu Tumsas Pavēlnieku.

Harijs bija jau apciemojis abu savu tuvāko draugu kapavietas, lai caur skumju un izmisuma asarām dalītos ar viņiem sūri un grūti izcīnītās uzvaras vēstī. Ronam un jo īpaši Hermionei būtu vajadzējis būt kopā ar viņu, kopā doties tālāk dzīvē, mīlestībā, kuru viņi teju bija sapratuši un viens otram atzinušies, tikai brīdi pirms slepkavības.

Izgājis cauri vārtiem, Harijs pagriezās uz baltā monumenta pusi, kur savā pēdējā gaitā tika izvadīts viņa draugs un skolotājs, Baltuss Dumidors. Asarām ritot pār vaigiem, viņš devās aprunāties ar vēl vienu sev tuvu un zaudētu cilvēku, dalītos uzvaras vēstī ar vēl vienu, kam būtu vajadzējis to izbaudīt kopā ar citiem.

 

Soļojot viņam iešāvās prātā vēl viens ceļojums, kuru zēns bija veicis pēdējo mēnešu laikā, gandrīz vai soli solī ar likteņa nolemtā pienākuma izpildi. Remuss Vilksons bija dalījies ar viņu Ticībā: lietā, kas šķita reizē tik vienkārša un tomēr tādu spēku dodoša. Neilgi pēc tam, kad Harijs pēdējo reizi bija atgriezies pie Dērslijiem, Remuss bija apciemojis zēnu, un viņi kopā bija aizgājuši uz dievnamu. Vēlāk, sarunājoties un sarakstoties, Vilksonam bija izdevies pamodināt Harijā sajūtu par to, ka tiešām pastāv kāda Augstāka Vara, un tajā ZēnamKasIzdzīvoja beidzot bija izdevies rast kaut nelielu miera saliņu tai haosā, kas plosījās viņam apkārt.

Tā nu viņam sēžot uz sakrustotām kājām pie visdižākā burvja kapa, kuru Harijam bija gadījies pazīt, zēna asaras pamazām apsīka. Viņš klusi sarunājās ar vīru, kas gulēja šeit apglabāts, un ar viņa garu. Harijs nebija šo vietu agrāk apciemojis, taču viņam bija nepārvarama vēlēšanās atbrīvoties no pagājušo mēnešu sloga, un tā nu zēns stāstīja visu piedzīvoto – stāstīja stāstu par horkrustu medībām, par to atrašanu un iznīcināšanu.

Kamēr Harijs tā sēdēja un runāja, viņam apkārt nepamanīts risinājās kāds pavisam cits stāsts. Minerva Maksūra, Cūkkārpas direktore, bija visā pilī izsludinājusi pavēsti pulcēties Lielajā Zālē. Arī uz Hagrida klasi bija nosūtīta pūce ar ziņu, un steidzoties augšup pakalnā uz galveno ieeju, skolēni ievēroja vientuļu stāvu sēžam pie pieminekļa, uzgriezušu viņiem muguru. Lai gan tas nebija parasta lieta, reizēm jau kāds atnāca un klusībā tur pasēdēja, tāpēc neviens šim stāvam nepievērsa īpašu uzmanību un neaizkavējās, klasei steidzoties tālāk lai pievienotos pārējiem skolniekiem un pasniedzējiem.

Cūkkārpas darbinieki bija sapulcējušies ap savu vadītāju, un viņu sejās atklāti bija rakstīts uztraukums un neizteikti jautājumi, taču nebūt ne pirmo reizi Maksūras seja bija nenolasāma, stingra, nosvērta, bez mazākajām norādēm par šīs pulcēšanās iemeslu.

Tas, ka arī skolotāji bija neziņā, nepalika neievērots, un studentu vidū sākās visai dzīva sačukstēšanās un apspriešana, daudz skaļāka kā citās reizēs. Balsu murdoņa dobji atbalsojās griestu velvēs aiz jaukās pavasara dienas ainas ilūzijas zāles griestos.

Kad direktore piecēlās, zālē tomēr mirklī iestājās klusums, un viņas pirmie vārdi noskanēja nekādu citu trokšņu neslāpēti. „Šodien mēs esam saņēmuši lieliskas ziņas karā pret Tumsas Pavēlnieku Voldemortu.”

 

Tikmēr cituviet Harijs beidzot bija pabeidzis stāstu par to, kā tika iznīcinātas visas Voldemorta dvēseles sastāvdaļas, ieskaitot arī pašu pēdējo kauju. Stāstot par savu draugu nāvi, Zēnam-Kas-Izdzīvoja atkal acīs sariesās asaras, un pēc tam saruna negaidot pārsviedās uz Remusa palīdzīgo roku un draugu sniegto atbalstu, kas deva spēku pielikt šim karam punktu.

„Jūs vienmēr sacījāt, ka spēks, kas piemīt man, un ko Voldemorts nekad neiegūs, ir mīlestība, un jums bija taisnība, profesor. Tik daudzi cilvēki rūpējās un uztraucās par mani, un tas deva man spēkus uzvarēt. Un tāpat manas jūtas pret visiem, kas man ir dārgi, arī tās deva man spēku un apņēmību, ko es nespētu rast citur.”

„Un vēl es atradu citādāku mīlestību. Tādu, ko nepazinu pirms tam un nedomāju, ka tāda ir iespējama. Tādu, kas deva man vēl lielāku spēku un ticību. Remuss palīdzēja man to atrast – viņš parādīja man to, kā Ticēt, un kā pieņemt Visuaugstākā Mīlestību. Ziniet, tas palīdz, ja tu spēj ticēt, ka ir kaut kas pārāks, diženāks, gudrāks nekā tu, ka ir kas vairāk šai pasaulē par zemes niecību un steigu.”

„Un es atradu vēl kaut ko. Es atradu Cerību. Ne jau cerības uz jaukām vakariņām, uzvaru Kalambola spēlē vai ko citu tik vienkāršu. Nē, tā bija Cerība uz labāku nākotni, iespēju šīs zemes ceļa galā atkal ieraudzīt vecākus, Siriusu, Ronu, Hermioni, jūs un Visaugstāko. Cerību, ka mūsu eksistencei šeit ir jēga, un ka pēc tās beigām sekos atalgojums.”

 

Visu acis bija kā piekaltas runātājai, kad Maksūra izteica vārdus, kas uz mūžīgiem laikiem iespiedīsies visu klātesošo atmiņā. „Pirms aptuveni trim stundām, riskējot ar dzīvību, pēc daudzu upuru nešanas, Harijs Poters iznīcināja Lordu Voldemortu.”

Sajūsmas saucieni, kliedzieni un pārjautājošas balsis piepludināja Lielo Zāli. Maksūra, lai kā pūlējās, nespēja pievērst sev pat kolēģu uzmanību, nemaz nerunājot par skolēniem. Troksnis bija tik liels, ka viss, kas profesorei atlikās, bija pakāpties atpakaļ un smaidot ļauties klātesošo uzbangojušajām prieka un atvieglojuma emocijām.

 

Harijs pakāpeniski bija izlicis sevi visu, un nu vairāk tikai klusējot sēdēja, nobirdinot pa asarai. Tomēr, pirms ieslīgt pilnīgā klusumā, viņš bilda vēl pāris vārdus savam vecajam skolotājam: „Es tikai ceru, ka Džinnija spēs man piedot, ka es tā atstāju viņu. Es neteikšu, kas tas bija lieki vai nepareizi, jo tā tas nebija, tomēr viss, ko es visvairāk dzīvē esmu vēlējies, ir būt kopā ar viņu, mīlēt viņu un tapt viņas mīlētam. Kopīgi izveidot ģimeni, uzaudzināt bērnu pulciņu, un kopā ar viņu nodzīvot līdz sirmam vecumam. Tikai, es vairs nezinu, vai viņa kaut ko jūt pret mani, pēc tā ko es viņai nodarīju.”

 

Pamazām, redzot, ka direktore joprojām nekustīgi stāv zāles priekšā, pūlis pieklusa pietiekami, lai Maksūra spētu pabeigt savu runu. „Neilgi pēc pēdējās sadursmes Poters tika redzēts atstājam kaujaslauku, taču viņa līdzgaitnieki ziņo, ka viņš bija pie labas veselības. Tomēr es uzskatu, ka mums visiem, kad mēs svinēsim šo uzvaru, derētu domāt par viņu un viņa labklājību visgaišākās domas. Un es patiesi domāju, ka svētki būs, tāpēc es pasludinu, ka šodien atlikušās nodarbības ir atceltas, un vakariņu laikā Lielajā Zālē tiks uzklāts svētku galds. Līdz tam laikam mājas elfi parūpēsies par uzkodām un atsvaidzinošiem dzērieniem bufetē. Bet tagad ejiet un līksmojiet!”

Sajūsmas spiedzieni, kas sekoja šim paziņojumam, satricināja veco pili līdz pašiem pamatiem. Aizliegtajā mežā pārbiedēti uzspurdza gaisā putni, un pat Milzu Astoņkājis uz brīdi pabāza galvu ārā no ezera ūdeņiem, pirms atsākt spēlēties, ar taustekļiem dzenājot ūdens vilnīšus. Studentu pūlis izbira no Lielās Zāles, daļa dodoties uz koptelpām un guļamistabām, kamēr citi metās ārā pa Pils durvīm, vai nu uz ezera pusi, vai arī citām iemīļotām atpūtas vietām.

 

Kāda smalka, jauna meitene, rudajiem matiem iemirdzoties saules staros, klusi sekoja pūlim ārā. Viņu šobrīd pārņēma vesels konfliktējošu emociju pūlis – gan prieks un atvieglojums, ka karš beidzot ir galā un Harijs ir uzveicis pašu ļaunāko šī laikmeta burvi, gan skumjas, ka viņas brālis un viņas labākā draudzene nebija piedzīvojuši šo mirkli, gan laime, ka pārējā ģimene visi bija sveiki un veseli, gan uztraukums par Hariju. Bet visvairāk viņu pārņēma skumjas un neziņa, kad un vai vispār viņa vēl satiks Hariju, un vai viņa jūtas joprojām ir tādas pašas kā viņējās, kādas tās ir jau tik ilgi bijušas.

Skolnieki izklīda uz visām pusēm, tikai Džinnija, iegrimusi domās, turpināja soļot taisni uz priekšu, neapzinoties virzoties uz Dumidora pēdējo atdusas vietu. Tuvojoties tai, viņa pamanīja pie kapa sēžam kādu tumšmatainu burvi, un piepeši meitenei uzausa vāja cerība, ka tas varētu būt Harijs. Bikli pienākusi viņam no aizmugures, meitene klusi pavaicāja: „Harij?”

Harijs pagrieza galvu un paskatījās uz viņu, un pār zēna lūpām uzplauka smaids, bet zaļās acis iemirdzējās kā īsti smaragdi. Zēns aši piecēlās kājās un satvēra meiteni apskāvienā, un viņa arī apkampa viņu cik tik vien cieši spēja. Tā viņi tur stāvēja, varbūt tikai minūti, taču abiem tā šķita esam vesela mūžība, pirms kāds iedrošinājās bilst kaut vārdu.

Neatslābinot satvērienu, Harijs klusi nočukstēja Džinnijai pāri plecam: „Džinnij, man tevis tā pietrūka. Es zinu, ka esmu tev šausmīgi darījis pāri un pievīlis tevi, vai tu varēsi jel kad man piedot?”

Harijam pašam tas nešķita esam iespējams, taču meitene tikai piekļāvās viņam ciešāk klāt, tad atlieca galvu atpakaļ un ieskatījās tieši Harija acīs, un ieraudzīja tur sāpes, pārdzīvojumus un, kā šķita, arī mīlestību. Tāpēc viņa noskūpstīja Hariju – bet ne ar maigu un biklu skūpstu, bet gan spēcīgu, mežonīgu skūpstu, kas spēja pateikt ne tikai piedošanas vēsti, bet nodot arī vēlēšanos, arī viņas pašas mīlestības jūtas. Un Harijs atbildēja skūpstam ar to pašu, bez vārdiem paužot un apstiprinot savas jūtas,

„Harij, es piedodu tev visu, kam tu domājies esam vajadzīgu piedošanu. Man tik ļoti tevis pietrūka – lūdzu, tikai lūdzu, nekad vairs mani neatstāj. Es mīlu tevi!”

Harijs noliecās uz priekšu un atspieda savu pieri pret meitenes pieri, nemirkšķinot ieskatījās viņai acīs un izteica to, ko vēlējās viņa sirds: „Džinnij, es mīlu tevi. Es nekad tevi vairs neatstāšu, ne par ko šajā pasaulē. Es mīlu tevi.”

Viņi abi divi noslīga zemē, turot viens otru ciešos apskāvienos, apmainoties ar maigiem skūpstiem un murminot mīlestības un cerību pilnus vārdus, un visbeidzot Harijs sajuta savā sirdī to Mīlestību, to, pēc kā tik izmisīgi bija tiecies.

_Tā nu paliek ticība, cerība, mīlestība, šās trīs; bet lielākā no tām ir mīlestība._   
\-- _1\. vēstule Korintiešiem, 13:13_


End file.
